Natural Talents
The wise and kind dragon had taken her as his pupal. First the Dragon had focused on her limits with magic. Suri didn't grasp the arcane methods and symbols of Murths spell books, but Magic just came when young woman called with surprising ease. The Dragon took this revelation in stride. Most people even her family had treated her with a mixture of love and fear. But not Murth, he only saw the good in everything or anyone. "Everyone is special Suri. When we embrace our natural talents we become great!" Murth told Suri one afternoon. The following week the gold dragon handed Suri a pair of short swords. "You need to learn how to defend you're self if magic isn't enough. "A sword?" Suri sighs... Murth's molten eyes show no room for argument. "Yes, Evil will use more then magic to stop you. You need to be ready!" Suri frowns, "If we stick together Tormus won't be able to win." Murth leans back on his hind legs, bringing his claw to scratch his snout. "I won't always be around to protect you. If you let you're guard down Tormus will make you regret it." Suri tests the fine weapons again..."Ok, where do we start?" Sneak attack Surri parried another swing from Murth in human form. Surri uses her flexibility to adjust her stance following her weapon, she slides down the great sword bringing the second blade up to murths back.! After months of rigorous training with Murth the dragon finally gave his nod of approval. "Good, I think next time Bullock comes, you can test you're skills on him." Suri gives her best smile. "Oh I think you're keeping up just fine Murth." The Wrym nods towards the Table. "Tea please." As Suri proceeds to her task the dragon pulls his journal and study's it. "You spend so much time looking at that one. What's it on?" Not looking up, Murth turns the page. "I am compiling information for Bullock and others. They will need this after the new moon when they return from the planes." Suri begins cutting some bread. "If I am such a threat to Tormus why hasn't he tried to attack us yet?" Murth looks at Suri. "He has several times. But I am quite an obstacle, and Besides I called upon some help to give us a buffer. You saw a few of them the other day. Remember?" Suri nods "Oh I was wondering, You could have deactivated the golem so I could have said HI." Murth chuckles "I was quite amused watching you flail about without you're magic to supplement you're skills." Suri frowns, "That was mean. But I did finally take it out! Quite fast if I do say so, myself." Murth looks back. "Tamarin still holds the record, with 12 seconds." Suri's jaw drops! Murth looks up suddenly. "I am getting old I almost forgot, I have you're first mission!" Suri drinks her tea in one gulp. Despite Murths disapproving scowl at her table manners. "What is it?!" "The Emperor of Valeria, has been up to nefarious deals. You need to figure out who he is dealing with. I fear their is a war on the horizon. My suspicions tell me evil is taking hold in the heart of Valeria. With the gods in turmoil on a cosmic scale it will be over looked." Suri shakes her head. "I can't believe you are sitting that battle out Murth. Why are we not helping find the artifact?" Murth shakes his head. "Bullock and Arkcondon have beaten the odds before. Besides they have the best divine guardians divine power can provide. We will deal with Tormus that is a big enough ordeal." Suri spins her blade on one finger. "Let's gather up you're friends and go get him! Then we can save the gods, call it a day!" Murth turns back to his book. "Or you can complete the mission at hand and set you're sights on not getting discovered by Caymoor city guards before you try to snuff out an Archmage." Murth closes his book. In a stern tone. "Now don't stay up late. You are heading out before Sunrise." With a huff of adolescence the girl storms off to pack her things..."Can't I stay up late just once!" Murth closes his eye's and listens to the girl pack her things angrily. After a time the dragon moves down toward his garden. Peering into Suri's room as he goes by. The dragon transforms into a man he steps in. Grabbing an extra blanket he covers the child. "Rest Suri... Soon enough you will miss a full nights sleep." Walking out to his garden the Wyrm returns to his natural state. Laying down the dragon rests with one eye open on the portal... Thrown room Suri stalks the fine & luxurious halls of Valeria's Emperor, Silent and hidden. Murth had insisted she travel by mundane means. Just in case Tormus could track their magic. But three weeks on horse back had put her in a bad mood. Ducking behind some drapes, Suri waits as the next patrol of guards moves by... After the patrol rounded the next corner. Suri dashes across the hall and into the Emperors chambers. Using her small frame to her advantage. Suri climbs up huge book shelves. Positioning herself back against the wall. The perfect vantage point. The Plan Emperor Vaulin strides into the planning room. His general already awaiting him. "My lord" the first general strikes his chest. Nodding Vaulin listens to the reports. After the general finishes the emperor points. Move the fleet here. I also want another legion sent to deaths head cravas." The General frowns. "May I ask why? No reported activity on the North boarder." Master of all Valeria glares. "It's too quiet. I want them to find out why." The general nods. "It will be done." Vaulin spots his guest appear behind the general. Invisible and unnoticed. "Please take care of the logistics personally, Bring that new captain with you. He will make a good aid." The general frowns but salutes. "Of corse." After the man was gone, Vaulin holds out a welcoming hand. "Please Sit Tormus. I am surprised to see you this early in the plan." The Archmage doesn't move. "No, I have taken care of Murth. He won't stop you're conquest plans again." Emperor takes a seat conjuring up a box. "As prommissed!" Tormus walks over and snatches up the box. "If you should need anything further. Let me know master of Valeria." The Emperor smiles smugly. "That won't be necessary Tormus. I only involved you to keep my hands clean. You may leave..." Tormus slams his fist into the emperor's chest! Magic piercing into Vaulin as the man screams in pain. Elbow deep in the sorcerer. Tormus yanks out a pail yellow shard. "You inept fool! I am as far beyond you as you are over you're most lowly slave!" As Tormus puts the shard into his staff. The emperors horrify voice breaks. "What did you do to me?!" Tormus turns away walking back to his original spot. "I took half you're soul, for insurance. I killed Murth for my own ends, thank you for not with holding this. (Tormus pats the box) I will be a god soon, You had best start praying appropriate praise mortal, make sure this picture of Suri goes to every city in the known world. At any price for her capture. My servant will be checking up on you soon. Tormus plane shifts away. Hopeless Resolve Suri cry's silently in fear as she watches the encounter. The child of destiny feels very helpless and hopeless with the knowledge she is now alone and actively being hunted across the realms. After several hours of quiet. Suri climbs down, taking note of the legions current orders. With an inner resolve Suri slips out into the night...